


Letters

by Teobot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teobot/pseuds/Teobot
Summary: A letter from Peter Parker to Tony Stark, and a letter from Clint Barton to Natasha Romanoff.Endgame spoilers





	1. Peter to Mr. Stark, #001

The video flickers on. It shows Peter Parker, hair a mess, in the lab, sitting at his desk. Another desk, just a bit messier than his, is behind him, just out of focus. He’s got his knees drawn up to his chest, and he’s turning side to side in his swivel chair.

“Um, hi, uh, Mr. Stark. Mrs. Potts - uh, Mrs. Stark?” A smile flashes on and off of Peter’s face. “Anyways, she told me that writing letters is a good way to talk to somebody. I’m. Bad? At telling people things - writing or talking in general honestly, Ned and MJ tell me I like to ramble and I guess they’re right but I don’t think I can help it. They always say, like, ‘Peter you’re rambling again,’ or ‘Dont worry it’s not annoying or anything,’ but I don’t know.” A sheepish glance into the camera, with a small smile that sticks this time. “But, um. Back to Mrs. - you know what? I’m just gonna call her Mrs. Pepper until I can ask her. I mean. I’m never gonna be able to ask her, because that’s something I probably should have done a while ago and I don’t wanna sound rude or like I don’t know what her name is when she’s being so nice and everything and letting me into our - the lab. But I don’t want to do anything bad or dismissive or - you know. It hasn’t been that long and I don’t want her or Morgan to get sad.”

Peter stops turning. He puts his elbows on the desk and rests his head in his arms.

“She said this was a good coping mechanism. Better than not talking about it. She’s really smart. I mean, so are - were? are? - you....” Peter gulps audibly. His shoulders draw up, but his face is turned to the side; his expression isn’t visible.

“I miss you, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to help you. I don’t think Morgan really gets it yet. I mean-,“ his shoulders start shanking and his voice gets thicker “-she knows you’re not coming back. We all know that. I just don’t think she really gets it yet, y’know? Oh, but - I - I’m sorry! I mean - she lost her dad! And Mrs. Pepper lost her husband! They’ve got it so much worse than me.”

Peter lifts his head up to face the camera now. His eyes are red. They’ve got purple smudges under them like thumbprints. His cheeks are blotchy. Frankly, he looks like a mess.

“I just.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath. There’s water. Tears. On the desk now. They’re dripping down his face. “You were so much. So good. You were. To me - I - I know you’re not my - I mean - I just -,“ he’s gasping for breath, his eyes wide and his face wearing the same expression as just before he has a panic attack.

He draws back from the desk, curling into himself. He’s still center frame, but he’s buried in his knees and he’s sobbing now. Shaky breathing and gasps and he’s wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I - we miss you. So much. All the time. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, Mr. Stark. I should’ve been -,“ a shaky breath and a wobbly smile, “- looking out, y’know? I wish I’d done it, instead of you. I. I just wish it didn’t happen.”

Peter Parker looks down. Then back up at the camera.

“I’m. I’m gonna do more of these, Mr. Stark. Promise. I’ll probably say something really awkward or embarrassing or something like that. But I’ll keep doing these. Bye, da-“

The camera cuts off.


	2. Clint Barton to Natasha Romanoff, #001

The following in messenger, from VENT to THIGHS:

https://youtu.be/b4RlOiVJjCo

Hey Nat. We both know I’m tone deaf lol so here you go

UNREAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t follow the link, it’s the Missing People Choir audition for BGT


End file.
